What if Gambit became a girl ?
by Yukiko-Angel
Summary: A girl who really need sleep and is insane and certified . It's on what happens if Gambit became a girl... finish, finally. By the way, this is really a waste of time ....
1. Chapter one yeah

WHAT IF GAMBIT BECAME A GIRL ?  
  
AN: Hi , For me is 12:36 in the night and I decide to write this fanfics. Why ? 'cause is a question I'm asking me and I was wondering if gambit would have been a girl. Nice question isn't it ? so this is all about it. Read it like it or not. AND MY ENGLISH IS GOOD !!!!! ( if not you are all baka )  
  
AN : oh, I don't own X-men, if I would, Gambit would had be a girl. ^ ^  
  
" Its not Remy's fault if Logan fall in Remy's joke. Logan don't have to be angry at Remy. "  
  
The Cajun tried to calm down Logan who still have pie on his face. Remy thought it wasn't his fault if the pie " fall " on Logan head when Remy was holding it. So the Cajuns was now thinking about how fast he should run to stay alive. Sometime those boys are so stupid. Logan start running after Remy and they were now on the second roof. Remy was still running when he found himself jam on the balcony.  
  
" Logan wont kill Remy isn't it ? Isn't it ? . Logan ? "  
  
Logan take a foot front but at this moment the edge of the balcony where Remy was holding on break and Remy fall down the two floor.  
  
" HAAAAAAAAAAAAA "  
  
Logan look at the ground as the Cajuns was falling. But just before Remy touch the ground he disappear leaving everyone perplex.  
  
¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£  
  
* Where is Remy, maybe Remy is in heaven ? Well Remy will wait for god then* Remy look all around him. It was pretty, but the sky look like a bedroom. The walls were purple, the ceiling blue and the floor green. Strange place. Behind him there was a door.  
  
" Well Remy will wait for God ! "  
  
So Remy sit down on the floor and wait for God. Well, he thought that. What enter the room was surely not God.  
  
" What the Hell are you doing in my room. You Baka boy. You must be a thief ! "  
  
" Well Remy was one day but not anymore. Now Remy is a X-men. Well Remy thought so but Remy fall from the balcony and Remy here. Do you know why Remy is here ? "  
  
The girl look a Remy like if he was an alien. She sigh and go sit down at her computer. She started type on it and look again at Remy.  
  
" Ok, I already had a problem like that. You said you felt from a Balcony. How high was it ? "  
  
" It was on the second floor of the mansion."  
  
" ok, she type it. I'll guess your name is Remy, you were a thief and now you are a X-men. I'm right isn't it ? "  
  
" Lovely Lady right, said Remy. But what is Lovely Lady's name ? Remy will love to know."  
  
The girl look at him now like if he REALLY was an alien. She sight and type again on her computer some data.  
  
" My name is, if you really want to know, Dhar'¤shi*%;njAAh. ( you pronounce the 'DHAR' in saying the 'H' and by rolling the 'R'. the '¤ mean 'DRISSFA'. You said the shi like if you were breading. The *%; means 'GRRLANDA'. The 'N' is silent. You said the 'AA' like 'haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' and you pronounce the 'H' ) "  
  
" You've got such a name sweet heart, I'll call you sweet heart instead."  
  
" If you want to said something you can pronounce, don't call me sweet heart. In your language my name is Yukiko.''  
  
" All right Yukiko, but may Remy call you angel ? 'Cause your one, Remy turn to be right."  
  
Yukiko sight again. Dammit this time she was so in trouble. She was suppose to help this guy. And the only thing that the guy was doing was flirting ! She hate her job. She stop typing and turn around so she could talk to him face to face.  
  
" Look, you are dead by mistake, and all I can do for you is make you going back but . there the problem."  
  
" What is Remy's problem Angel ? "  
  
" Well if you call me again 'angel' you'll have a big. The second one is the only body I could give you is a girl body. Yours friends will recognise you, that sure, but you will stay a girl, instead if I found you a boy's body before one week. So what did you say ?"  
  
" Remy will take the girl's body. But Remy's friends are surely gonna know it's Remy in Remy's body even if Remy is a girl ? "  
  
" Yeah ! Now I'll send you back so . Aurevoir !"  
  
Remy felt like falling again and wake up in the nursery of the mansion. He look at himself, well he seem ok, or more SHE seem ok. And a lovely she, Remy was now a real sexy lady. Wait until the other see that. But what happens to the Angel ? Well Remy will surely see her again. She take a look around and saw the other X-men coming ( well more heard ). When they enter, everyone looked at Remy, well the new one.  
  
" Bonjour mes amies ! So, what do you think about Remy's body ?"  
  
AN : Will Remy became a Boy back ? What the Angel was talking about ? You does she is ? Why Logan is looking more and more at the new Remy ? You will a know that in the next chapter . if I have at least one or two review. 


	2. well, it's chapter two

What if Gambit became a girl ? take 2  
  
AN : Since I had my two review here the chapter two. It's now 11h16, I'm in summer ( stupid heat ) and I still have no sense isn't it ? and for the part with the angel it's just I didn't have any real idea how he should be transforming. ( it was that or the thing like Ranma ½ or more like Sailor Moon so you are really happy it's like that.) now you will enjoy. UNDERSTAND !!!!!  
  
AN : I still don't own X-men, shit WHY Ô GOD WHY ? oh yeah, Remy would had be a girl.  
  
" This stories with the angel had no sense." said Jean.  
  
Remy was telling everyone about is meeting with the Angel and why now he is a girl and maybe he'll be back to is old self ( well if he want to ) in a week. Between that she could get use to the new her.  
  
" Well mes amies, Now Remy need a new name since Remy a she . So what will be Remy girl name ? "  
  
This was another problem, the name .What on earth will it be ?  
  
" Why don't you ask at your "Angel" " said Jean pessimist.  
  
" Well Remy could but Remy don't know how to call Remy's angel."  
  
Remy thought a sec with the X-men. After half an hours and recall everything they said and do, Remy tried something. He looked at the sky and start scream :  
  
" HEY SWEET LADY !!!! REMY'S ANGEL CAN YOU COME HERE S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!!!"  
  
They heard a big explosion and a girl appears from the smoke. The girl had short white hair and seem not very happy.  
  
" What's the problem M. Remy Lebeau. You don't want to live anymore ? 'Cause I told you to never call me like that. "  
  
The girl look at Remy with a Killer look. She take a step in front of her ready to attack.  
  
" So what's the problem ?"  
  
" You see, New Remy need a girl name and Remy friend thought you should be the one to chose it."  
  
The girl sight, looked at "Remy's friend" with I look that say *god why me?* and sit down on the ground. She thought for a sec and then stand up.  
  
" If you really want a name, You could be Remyenne, I've once meet a girl with that name, well she own me twenty box but you could have her name. She was less pretty than you it's sure. But the name will do for a week I hopes ."  
  
She looked around Remyenne body once more and smile happy. For once that her job was sexy she can take a good look isn't it ? Logan wasn't so sure she could, he go in front of her to talk mano to mano ( or more mano to femeno)  
  
" So you are the Angel !"  
  
" Call me like that again and you'll be a dog for ever."  
  
" Well, what tell us you will change her back."  
  
" What tell me you wont jump on her first mister thigh pant ?"  
  
Nobody except Logan heard what she said since it was so low but you couldn't say anything more surprising. Worst than a cold shower. Yukiko make a mocking smile and take a step aside. She speak a little with Remyenne again then left. She will came back in two day to know if Remyenne had chance to get is boy's body back sooner. Remyenne left everyone.  
  
" Remy sorry Remyenne, were are you going ? said Rogue"  
  
" To Remyenne's room. Remy wanna know how Remyenne react. See ya later !"  
  
That's was something neither of them wanted to know.  
  
AN : this is all for know folk 'cause I need to sleep. It's 2h00 in the morning and except if you want my dead, I'll go to my bed. And Remy start to scare me off too so I really need to rest now. At least the angel wasn't there to heard that or Remyenne would not be alive anymore. Well, I'm the angel but .. .. .. call me angel once and it won't be really nice . 


	3. chapter three is not really good, JEAN F...

AN : and here an other chapter of " I need sleep isn't it ?" fanfics. Well for once it's early, no joke. About 9:30 in the night. Doing nothing, getting boring and finish laughing of a funny fanfiction of a Fanfics crossover of Final fantasy 6,7 and 8 ( and for the and 9) really good, maybe next time I'll give you the sit. But hey, you are not there for that, you are here for MY fanfiction. So have fun, but before, they might be joke that can offence some people. And with Gambit a girl who can blame me of it ;) ( and for my nice Fleurdelys who call me Angel, you will see. ( MUA HA HA HA HA ) )  
  
Logan was standing in the stair, between the two floor. What was going on with him ? he found that the Cajun was .. .. .. sexy ! he have to change is mind, and quickly. This was all the fault of that stupid angel. ( AN : how did he know .. .. .. wait a sec, I'm not stupid and he call me angel !!) Why she had to do that. No he can be .. .. .. he wasn't .. .. .. falling in .. ..  
  
" Scott STOP !"  
  
Remy, well more Remyenne's voice !  
  
" It will just take a sec, it's not the first time I've done that you know."  
  
What was going on ? what does Scott was doing with her.  
  
" But it's hurt, stop Scott please stop !"  
  
Logan climb up the stair and run to Remyenne's room. He still can hear the voice.  
  
" Calm down Remyenne, it's hurt a little the first time, but I'm sure you will like the result. And you will ask for more ."  
  
" You're sure ? 'cause it just ."  
  
" Stop or I'll put it back on my pant."  
  
" And .. .. it's necessary all that cream ? "  
  
" Yep, like that it go softer. "  
  
Was they having .? It was more then enough for Logan who open the door .. .. .. suddenly founding Scott .. .. .. shaving Remyenne legs.  
  
" What the Hell is going on here ?"  
  
"I'm just shaving Remyenne's legs. She don't know how and him doing this to Jean so I'm helping her out. Got a problem Wolverine ?"  
  
He was so close and Wolverine claws were itching him so much . But, seeing Gambit in underwear was what make him not try to kill Scott. ( Even if I wanted to, -_- ) He calm down his anger and try to act less aggressive ( wonder how he can do that with Scott near ?_?) And it's then that our lovely Miss " got half of a brain" Jean decide to enter the room. ( Well, Yes. I don't like her at all. ^^)  
  
" Remyenne, your Friend suppose to come back today . What the hell are you doing there ! And I don't want to know, just get down in the hall, dress please."  
  
( You will see why I really don't like her at all. ) An hour later, ( Remyenne wanted to try every cloth to see witch one make her look good.) They finally get down to meet Yukiko. She was talking with the Professor.  
  
" .. .. .. As I said, you should do more " paper work" you know what I means ? Hey, Remyenne, nice dress you got. "  
  
" Thanks, so what's the news Sweet girl ? When will Remy be back ?"  
  
" I don't have any for the moment, I'm still looking. But I'm sure I'll find one before next Sunday. "  
  
" If you really are an angel !"  
  
Everybody looked back when Jean speak.  
  
" You are NOT an angel, or anything like that. What tell us you want to help us. You're the one that turn him like that. It's yours fault, you're not an angel, or anything you say you are. You're just a mess, even Apocalypse is better than you !"  
  
If you wanted to die, well you have to say the same thing she have. Yukiko was angry, not just a little, you were able to see smoke coming out of her ears ! And she was angry, oh my god she was ( well I was really angry.)  
  
" YOU FOOLISH HUMAN !!! YOU WILL DIE !!!"  
  
" Like if anything could .. AAAAAAAAH !!!"  
  
A crush of thunder felt on Jean burn her to the third degree.  
  
" My face, my so perfect face. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT !! "  
  
" Well like that "  
  
An other thunder felt on Jean leaving dust of her. Yukiko was between two emotion, being release of that bitch and being shame of killing her.  
  
" Hey Hey, I'm sorry. Well I means it and well I've tell everyone to NOT call me Angel and .. .. and . I'll do something to .. .. .. euuh .. .. Fix it ?"  
  
Yukiko leave saying she will come back if she had good new. Scott was depress but said " Well at least I won't pay the crematory." And Rogue had became crazy 'cause of the Angel. ( Pouhahahaha Fleurdelys, you should have never tell.)  
  
And the day passed with joyce and happiness 'cause there was no more Jean and Rogue was at an Asylum. And as the evening come and the lunch end, the only one left in the dinner room was Remyenne and Logan. ( who would have thought about that ? well without me )  
  
" Ya know Logan, it's fun to be a lady. What da ya think ? Oh sorry, you're not one. Maybe it's better like that ."  
  
What was she talking about ?  
  
" Remyenne think she will start date boy during Remyenne a girl, it's may be fun. And Remyenne think .. .."  
  
She make a pause, stand up and walk in front of Logan with a really sexy look in her eye. Well everything in her was sexy.  
  
" .. .. You'll be the first Remyenne will try with."  
  
" Why not ?"  
  
AN : It's 12:30 in the night. I'm tired, I've killed Jean, Rogue insane 'cause of Fleurdelys, and I'm really, really hungry. So I'll stop for now, and in the next one it will be Remyenne and Logan date. I do love this fanfics.^^ 


	4. Thom Thom Thôm Chapter Four !

What if gambit became a girl part four  
  
AN : what, did you really think I'll forget about this oh-so-stupid fanfics ? Well maybe but .. .. .. .. Nah, just jocking, well the same way I've start it all, it's 7:30 in the afternoon ( yep early) and I'm not dying by the heat, more by the cold. I hate Canada just for that. Hey, for the one who've seen X-men the movies : IT NOT TRUE WE CANADIEN DON'T ALL LOOK LIKE LOGAN OR ANY PERSON THAT WHERE THERE. ( even if i wish i found someone like Logan ) and the only place that there is as most snow that in the movies is Alaska or Baie-James (where it's worst than Alaska). Just wanted to tell you those important news. ^^  
  
So, where was I .. .. .. Oh yeah ! Remyenne was trying some outfit for her date while her "angel" was sitting on the bed watching.  
  
" Why do I have to watch you changer over and over ?"  
  
" To tell me what ya think about Remyenne's clothe !"  
  
" You could ask the other girl !"  
  
" Nah, Ororo is doing papers work with the professor, You've killed Jean and Rogue is insane. Ya are the only girl left."  
  
Yukiko mumble something like "why god why" while Remyenne tried for the X time a new shirt. Finally when she decide what she'll wear, to the big happiness of Yukiko, Remyenne ask how she could arrange her hair what make Yukiko sight.  
  
Remyenne was now in the bathroom fighting against the hair gel. Yukiko sitting on the toilet ( use as a chair, not any other way ) was mumbling strange words.  
  
" What ya saying mon amie ?"  
  
" Trying to figure a way to get me out of here without bringing Jean back to life."  
  
" She can do that by herself, she's the phoenix after all."  
  
" If you .. .. WHAT ! Oh my gush, I'm death meat."  
  
" But mon amie, ya are an angel, ya cannot die."  
  
" I'm not immunise against mutant. Nothing could be worst now ! "  
  
These are the words you should never say, believe me, never say that ! Remyenne hair clip start floating in the air. Yukiko had just time to say " OMG " before been knock out by who know why and drag out of the bathroom half unconscious. Remyenne tried to fight as she see her angel kidnapped by Magneto and friend ( sound like Barney and friend .. .. .. let sing a song : I hate you, You hate me, we're a big bad family. :P ) Logan arrive really anxious screaming " What's going on !" when he saw Remyenne running after Toad who was holding a unconscious Yukiko. He understood  
  
* Ooooh, he can think :P * * Logan : Yes I can you stupid Fanfics author. * * I am the writer so be a good boy and shut up or you'll be dancing ballet with Scott. * Euh-hum, He understood that the front attack of Magneto was just a diversion to kidnap the girl but why ? That's when it hit him, well more a 2t rock throw by Sabertooth, but when he saw Jean, next to Magneto, he knew what he want was her power. Remyenne tried to catch up Toad but it wasn't easy with a skirt. She threw cards but he dodge them all. When she saw it was to late, Remyenne felt on her knees exhausted. She thought of all the way they will torture her before she co operate. Poor Yukiko.  
  
* Remy : aren't it suppose to be a story about me as a girl ? *  
  
* Yeah but, I wanted to torture her a little. *  
  
* Remy : What !?! who are you ? *  
  
* Ya will know in time. ( evil glares. ) *  
  
When Yukiko wake-up, she was tied up on a chair, no way to move. It didn't bother her that much 'cause when you have an evil half who try to kill you each week you're kinda use to the kidnap-and-lock-up-somewhere-you-don't- know stuff. But who, except her half, would want her dead ?  
  
" Maybe me, you stupid Angel !"  
  
" Don't call me angel !"  
  
Yukiko tried to turn her head around and saw Jean whose eye were tilting and full of hate. She slap Yukiko's face but she turn around holding her hand with pain.  
  
" That's hurt ! How come ?"  
  
" Demon skin."  
  
" But you are an angel."  
  
" I am NOT an angel, just part one."  
  
" If physical pain can't do anything to you, we'll use mental pain."  
  
Yukiko fear a second as she saw Toad enter. * They wouldn't, no they wouldn't * but when she saw him go directly to Sabertooth and slap him on the hand saying :  
  
" You big brute."  
  
And then kissing passionately, she couldn't take it, no it was to much. Her eye full open, she .. .. .. .. .. .. .. felt on the floor with the chair and burst in to uncontrollable laugh.  
  
" Pouahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, that's so funny, hahahahahaha lmfas, can't stop laughing, it hurt. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha kill hi hi hi me hi hi"  
  
They were still kissing when Yukiko managed to take with her feet her spy camera and take some picture. When they had stop, they looked at each other surprise.  
  
" What was I doing Toad ?"  
  
" Was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
" I got a bad taste in the mouth."  
  
" Me too."  
  
When they realise, most because Yukiko was telling it a loath still laughing, the two man run to the bathroom. Jean looked at Yukiko who was still crawling on the side, laughing and asking to more of her "torture", so her little trick on Toad and Sabertooth didn't work. Maybe .. .. .. ..  
  
" Hey looser, you know you should try to find clothe better than that," she said pointing her shirt." You kinda remember me of a blanket someone vomit on."  
  
" So what ? I like my shirt, if you don't well don't look."  
  
Jean was frustrated by the reply, but heard, well she thought, some anger in that. Like she wasn't like it.  
  
" And your hair, they are so pathetic, they look like a dead squirrel. Even Cloud got nicer hair. "  
  
* Remy : Who's Cloud ?*  
  
* FF7 you idiot*  
  
" So what ! I . Like. My. Hair. A. Lot."  
  
She paused on each words to make sure Jean could understand that she wasn't interests in beauty talk. Jean sense her anger growing with time, and some pain to. She didn't expect it would be so easy.  
  
" And you should at least try make-up, some blush wouldn't be a bad thing you know."  
  
" I don't care, stop telling me that !"  
  
" Why ?"  
  
" 'Cause I hate people who talk about mode all the time."  
  
Yukiko damn herself for that, why did she had to say that. ! Jean smile, happily thought, and sit to a chair next to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sure, the X-men came to save her, but what they found was scary, unbelievably scary. There she was, sitting on a chair tied up, listening to all the problem Jean got.  
  
".. .. and then she said like "no I didn't" and the next day she had the same dress as mine but in yellow instead of green. It was so ugly on her, she looked like a bus. But I told her that I didn't care. What a bitch she is .. .."  
  
Yukiko was freeze in scared, her face showing a clearly " DUH" expression. As Scott tried to talk calmly to Jean ( She still wanted to finish her revenge.) Remyenne had go see her Angel.  
  
" So ?" " So much .. So much ... It's was horrible !"  
  
The professor step out ( err more rolled :P) to see Yukiko.  
  
" So ?"  
  
" Professor, it's the last time I laugh at you because of your job."  
  
Remyenne helped Yukiko to detach from the chair.  
  
" You have to listen to HER like that for hour ? And each day ? How can you ?"  
  
* I usually fall asleep and she never notice.* He told her mentally. But an other question enter Yukiko mind, how come, if she is the writer, all this had appends to her ?  
  
" Now, you are asking the right question."  
  
Said someone no one knew, except one person .. .. .. or two .. .. .. Maybe more ^^.  
  
" Okay, Now everyone, I present you my evil half. Evil Half everyone. I hope you'll come to the ceremony."  
  
" Which one ?"  
  
" The one of yours death. BASTARD I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT !!"  
  
While Yukiko was running around trying to kill her half, the other X-men look at her confuse.  
  
" So lets say she is safe now. 'Cause Remyenne still have her date. But now Remyenne outfits is all dirty .. .. ANGEL !"  
  
" What !" she said while trying to remove her half head.  
  
" I got to change up, will you come to help me ?"  
  
" o.O not again !!"  
  
AN: Well, this is it for this chapter .. ..  
  
Yukito stop that. Hi everyone, I all present you my evil half called Yukito. He decide to help me with my Fanfics. And he is a nice help. Please now, be a good boy AND STOP TORTURING ME !  
  
Maybe .. ..  
  
In the next one, promise it will be the date. It just I didn't had the slice of an idea so I've write that during work. Maybe next day of work I'll start the next one. Review if you like, e-mail if you don't, and die if I don't like you. Have a nice day ^^. 


	5. chapter five wow

Well, what is that .. .. .. Yes ! indeed it his : What if gambit became a girl 5 !!! It is too the date between Remyenne and Logan :D Yah, another chapter after this one and I'll have my end. It will be my second finished fanfic. ^^ Oh joy and happiness, what a pure bliss to know that. At the beginning, the whole story was base on nothing, but now I got my end. Well, the chapter will be, *hum* strange may I say.  
  
What if gambit became a girl part 5  
  
" So angel, ya will stay here long ?"  
  
" Not today, I got to work. I'll be selling sugar to hyperactive children."  
  
" Isn't it bad Angel ?"  
  
" It pay me off."  
  
" No, I mean give sugar to kids ?"  
  
" So ? I'm just HALF an angel. Remember that. And, it's funny to do that ! "  
  
" Yeah, ya are right. It is fun to do that."  
  
Yukiko's face went to *what the ...* when she saw Jubilee running past the doors screaming " Yippee ! Yippee ! "  
  
" Don't ask question, you DON'T want the answer. "  
  
Said Yukiko to herself.  
  
-----  
  
* Remy : Here again, it's you who's talking.*  
  
* Remy .... you ask it. YOU'LL BE DANCING BALLET WITH SCOTT AND LOGAN !*  
  
* Logan : I said nothing.*  
  
* So ? This IS my fic. Now shut up.*  
  
-----  
  
" So ya won't be there for Remyenne's date ?"  
  
" Why should I be there ? It's your date dear, not mine."  
  
" But it's Remyenne's first date as Remyenne and Remyenne scared that as Remyenne, Remyenne will .."  
  
" Stop with the Remyenne stuff !!! When you talk like that you totally lose me ! So if I understood, what I doubt of, you are anxious for your date ?"  
  
" Yeah .."  
  
" Calm down, let it go. I'm sure you'll have a nice time at your movie."  
  
" But which one should Remye.. should I choose ?"  
  
" I know ! Pirate of the Caribbean !! That movie got nice action, nice guy too and it kick some butts !! Johnny Depp is just .. just tooo good !"  
  
------  
  
* Logan : You're almost drooling*  
  
* Yeah maybe, but when I've saw X-men for the first time, I WAS drooling. You were too cute. ^^*  
  
* Logan : ... I think I'll like the ballet.*  
  
* Pfff, you're not fun.*  
  
-----  
  
" And if, and if he tries to kiss me during the movie ?"  
  
" Punch him in the nose !"  
  
" Why ?"  
  
" 'Cause you don't want to have the reputation of an easy girl, right ?"  
  
" What's the problem with that ?"  
  
" Easy girls are called bitches, bitch is not a good nickname. The man fuck the bitch but go out and marry the sweet girl."  
  
" And why man aren't called bitch ?"  
  
" Remyenne, I won't teach you the great mysteries of humanity. Just go out and enjoy yourself. If you really want him to kiss you, wait 'till he'll take you back to your room. In front of the door and nothing inside !"  
  
-----  
  
* Remy : Why do you want nothing inside ?*  
  
* I never did a lemon before, and I'm not willing to do one now.*  
  
* Remy : Pffff You're not funny.*  
  
----  
  
" Okay, but it felt strange."  
  
" More strange than you talking about yourself at the third person ? I don't even want to know why you talk about yourself like that ! Well, I should be going now if I don't want to be late. Will be back tonight to see if you're okay. Will that do ?"  
  
" Yeah thanks, You're like a big sis for me !"  
  
" Yeah, you do act like an annoying little sister to me."  
  
Yukiko and Remyenne hugs each other before Yukiko vanish into a little green smoke.  
  
" Why do I think suddenly, Poor Kid ?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
" Please Yukiko, Kill me !"  
  
" You, have, force, me, to, listen, that, Jean talk for Hour. Now my half, YOU will take care of the kids. Hey kids, want more candies ?"  
  
kids : " Yeah !!"  
  
" Noooooooo !! "  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
" Did you heard something ?"  
  
" Rogue ! Since when are you out of the asylum ?"  
  
" They let me out yesterday."  
  
" How come ?"  
  
" Don't know. I'm just out of there that's all. You're still a girl Remy .. Remyenne. It's just to .. strange for me."  
  
" Ya, I know, and tonight I got my first date !"  
  
" With who ?"  
  
" Logan !!"  
  
" o.O You'll date Logan ? That's it, I'm going back in the asylum. "  
  
" Errrr, Rogue why are you leaving .... Rogue ?"  
  
-------  
  
* Rogue : Why am I in the asylum all the time ?*  
  
* First it was 'cause I wanted to make Fleurdelys sad 'cause I warn I'll do anything to the first one who called me angel and, I don't know how to interpret your fabulous character .... and well, I don't know what to do with you too.*  
  
* Rogue : ¬¬ And you claim yourself an author ?*  
  
* GIVE ME CREDIT PLEASE !!! *  
  
------  
  
" Rogue became really weird ..."  
  
" Hey Remyenne, you're ready to go ?"  
  
" Oh Logan. Of course I'm ready !"  
  
" Hey ..... you talk about yourself at the first person ... "  
  
" Angel said I should talk like that 'cause I'm confusing her. Is that right ?"  
  
" Yeah right, as you say. Lets go."  
  
( For my own sanity, I'll skip what they did during the movie. Hey, I'm not jocking, if I write anything I'll surely go insane. .. .. no comment to the one who said I already was.)  
  
" Oh, that movie is so good !! I wish I knew that Johnny Depp, he is one helluva man !!"  
  
" Yeah right Remyenne. The scene fight were not that bad."  
  
" Angel was so right !! Got to thank her for that. "  
  
" It's getting late, lets just head back."  
  
" Yeah, but can I ride your bike ? please Logan, can I "  
  
Remyenne said with a sexy voice that Logan could only agree to. Lets just say the cops where busy that night.  
  
In the mansion.  
  
" You know Logan, da date was really nice. Maybe we should try another time."  
  
" Maybe you're right."  
  
They walk 'till they were in front of Remyenne door.  
  
" So .. this is bonne nuit then ?"  
  
" Unless you let me inside this door .."  
  
" And if I say .."  
  
The door suddenly flew open as a purple angel taking Remyenne by the arms and almost throwing her inside the room.  
  
" I said No Lemon. You inside your room, you in YOUR room. Since I'm playing the big sis, I'll play my role completely. "  
  
With that Yukiko close the door letting Logan perplex.  
  
Inside the room.  
  
" Finally, you are late but I wont say anything about it. But at least I got good news for you."  
  
" What ? "  
  
" Found you a new body .."  
  
Da end for now. 'Till next chapter  
  
AN : Told you it would be strange. And I improve my writing right ? yeah, lets just say nothing and make a review ....  
  
thnx dear beta readers ;) like you 


	6. the final chapter 6

Well, this is the last chapter .. I hope. There it go !

" You have a new body ?"

" Yep."

" And where is it ?"

" I'll bring it to you tomorrow. And by the ways, I LOAD you this body, so keep it in one piece. No illicit stuff with mister a-grizzly-friendlier-than-me got it ?"

" Aaah, you're not funny ..."

" Aaaah, I give a damn about it. Now be nice I'll be back next morning."

------

Let's get fast on this one, she undress, sleep, had nice dream and now we're next morning. Happy now ?

Remy : Isn't it a little cheap for writing ?

So ? Sue me.

-----

the next morning :

"giggle Remyenne come down, there's someone for you !"

Remyenne climb down the stair then stop in the middle perplex.

Was it Storm that giggle ? … nah.

At the door, Jean, Storm and Rogue ...

------

Remy : She's backs ?

Yep, I decide to be nice and bring her back.

Remy : I'm not sure if it was nice of ya to bring her back ...

you're insinuate something ?

------

... were drooling big time over a guy at the door. The poor was looking quite frighten.

" Hello Hunky, do I know you ?" asked Jean in her sexy pose.

" Yes you do, but let just stay like that, I'm here to see Remyenne, could I ? " He saw her in the stair. "... there she is, REMYENNE GET YOUR ASS HERE ! I WONT STAY HERE ALL DAY I'M BUSY YOU KNOW !"

" ... Angel ?"

" The one and only." He said. " Now lets scram okay ? I want to end that the faster the better."

" If ya say so. But what's da name now ?"

" Max, just call me Max "cause I don't want to tell you my real masculine name version. It will take too long to explain ..." he stops talking and took a disgusted expression. " did someone just pinch my ass ?"

" Rogue how could you !"

" It wasn't me Jean."

"..."

"..."

both " ORORO !"

" What ?" the white haired girl said," He do have a nice ass."

Why me ? WHY ME ? WHAT DOES MY ASS HAVE ! must stay sane, must stay sane, must stay sane ...

At that moment, mister friendlier-than-a-grizzly decided to enter the hall. Let's say the view of a man touching Remyenne (well, more hiding behing her because Jean decided to kiss him) wasn't in his favorite thing to see.

"I'm not interest really. You just have to much breast and I don't like you and I think you're /meep/."

Within a second Max was hold up in the air with three little blade in front of his eyes.

Why me …WHY ME

"Hello to you too Logan. Can you put me down please? I would like to live another day."

"I'm going to …"

"Logan, let my angel live!"

"Angel?"

"Yeah angel as in: This is my angel in boy mode!"

I would prefer him in death note, thought Logan.

"How come he's a boy?"

"Because Mister, he's here to change me back into sexy Remy, but I wanna stay Remyenne."

"I want you to stay Remyenne too."

"And I want to get down please. Can I?"

Logan 'gently' dropped Max on the ground.

"Ouch! Now," He said rubbing his bottoms," what is that thing about you don't want to be back to your old self?"

"I like being a girl and I like ta date Logan too so I wanna stay a girl."

"No."

"Oh I knew you would say …What? No?"

"Exactly. You were born male, you will die male. End of all."

"And if I say something?" As blazing eyes watched Max.

"Look okay? It was an error, you'll soon be male again and you wont argue. Please listen, I had a bad week okay? 1: You appears out of nowhere and I have to give you a new body. 2 This …thing point jean Insult me for no reason. 3: My lovely twin decide to help her capture me. 4: I've past the rest of the time looking for this body! point himself 5 : I had to fight to have it, 6: Since I'm a boy everygirl found me cute and even some GUYS grope my ass and now you tell me you want to stay a GIRL?"

"Yep."

"Arsh¬¤(-un! That's it! No more nice guy. I should have done that at the begining you will be a man again, or I'll make sure this will me your last day on earth." He said turning red." And tell your grizzly bear that he better leave me alone or I'll CASTRATE him."

"But why?"

"Because I SAID SO! Now follow me please."

The two went inside a mysterious closet on the left side of the room. (All mysterious closets belong to me and Smily.)

After two hour of mumbling, strange light and puff of smoke, a normal Remy and Yukiko came out of the room.

"Ah …"

"SHUT UP ! NOW HEAR ME YOU LITTLE PESKY HUMAN! BY MY POWER I MAKE SURE ALL OF YOU FORGET ABOUT THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE OR ELSE I'LL BE BACK TO KILL YOU ALL UNDER THE NAME OF APOCALYPSE ! GOT IT!"

She puffed in a dark gloomy smoke to never be heard or remember ever.

Everything was back to normal, except the strange ballet Remy, Logan and Scott did for the professor birthday.

THE END

You don't wish to know what it means.


End file.
